1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicle sewer line assembly and method of using it. The invention more particularly relates to a method and assembly for discharging sewage from a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle, to a remotely located sewer inlet.
2. Background Art
There is no admission that the background art mentioned in this section is legally constituted as prior art.
Vehicles such as recreational vehicles having sewer discharge outlets, often times park in camp grounds or the like, and a flexible sewer line is connected between the sewer line outlet and the inlet of a remotely located sewer. In this manner, vehicle can be used while parked and discharge sewage in convenient manner.
There have been a variety of devices used for coupling the flexible sewer line to the vehicle sewer outlet. For example, reference may be made to the following United States patents:
While such couplers facilitate the connection and disconnection from the sewer outlet, the sewer line must first be cleaned by discharging a cleaning liquid through the flexible sewer line before disconnecting it from the sewer outlet. Once the sewer line is thus cleaned and removed from the vehicle, it frequently contains a substantial amount of the cleaning fluid residue therein. This liquid then can leak from the removed sewer line, and thus can soil a person""s clothes or other clean objects inadvertently. Also, storage of the flexible sewer line on the recreational vehicle can be unwieldy and somewhat time consuming to stow the line after it is used.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved method and apparatus for removal of sewage from a vehicle in a convenient manner.